


Different kinds of Hell

by TheGan



Series: Windows [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scalphunter thinking about friendship and what he would sacrifice for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different kinds of Hell

Everyday he brings home a different girl. Brown, red, blue eyed, black eyed, tall, short. Not blonde. Never blonde. Maybe it’s because of the kid’s wife, but he’s not sure, Remy talks a lot, but he never says anything.  
They are a strange family he, the kid and Claire. The first one he had after the War and Sinister. It’s a miracle that they aren’t daily at each other throats. He likes to fool himself thinking that this sweet calm could last forever, but they are falling apart. Claire is too good for either of them and the kid for his own good. One day Sinister will call and Grey Crow would leave. And maybe it’s better this way, no sense in dragging Remy or Claire in his twisted world of honour and duties. He’s sick of them himself.  
Remy often disappears these days, he returns every time more gaunt in the face and old in his eyes. One day he offers him a contract and tells him that his friendship is a blessing. Grey Crow understands why only a year later in a tunnel with blood on his knees and dread in his heart: he would not die for Remy. He would not die for anyone. He will outlive every single one of his friends because they aren’t important. Not enough.  
He let Remy escape bleeding, cursing, with a child in his arms and death written in his bones. They’re in different kinds of hell.


End file.
